The Subspace Emissary
The Subspace Emissary was a planned but scrapped episode made by . There would have been 3 or more parts, and was an episode that was going to be in Season 2, Part A. In this episode, the gang would have entered the World of Trophies for the second time and save it from the subspace attack. This episode eventually became scrapped. The reason of this is because there would have been too many characters to handle and at many different locations. This would have been considered a sequel to The Room of Super Smash Bros. However, 40% of this will be reused on an upcoming episode made by the same user, entitled The Flash of Shadows. Synopsis In this world, trophies fight. They know nothing but fighting. Fighting is the sole reason for their existence. Being turned back into a trophy, being unable to fight, is much like death. Those are the rules of this world. But...When someone...or something...breaks those rules, the world will pay a terrible price... Plot In a floating arena called the Midair Stadium, a large crowd is gathered to spectate a competitive one-on-one brawl between two combatants that are sent to the arena. The Locked Room gang enters at that point, but are scattered. Characters such as Mario, Princess Peach and Voltaire end up in the Stadium, but only Mario gets to fight in the current round. His opponent is Kirby, a sphere-shaped, childlike-yet-heroic pink puffball. As the audience watches the competitive Brawl, with Voltaire, Peach and a princess called Zelda, even Pit from the Skyworld (who watches through the waters of the magic fountain in its palace), the victor soon restores the opponent to life as it's over. In the act of good sportsmanship, both fighters shake hands, but the sky is suddenly filled with red clouds. The Halberd arrives, depositing a payload of Shadow Bugs into the stadium that form into Subspace Army units. Mario, Kirby, Peach, Zelda and Voltaire battle those units. Soon, a character called the Ancient Minister floats by and deploys a Subspace Bomb, and it is armed and its 3-minute countdown timer, with two R.O.B.s that plug themselves into it. The characters couldn't analyze the bomb when all of the sudden, Petey Piranha appears and shoots a cannonball at Mario, blasting him off. He also captures Peach and Zelda in cages, and it's up to Kirby and Voltaire to break those cages. Both only freed one princess - Zelda, while the other, Peach, gets shot by a Dark Cannon (turning her into a trophy), which is owned by Wario, someone who just arrived in the scene and leaves. On that time, there's only 5 seconds left before the bomb explodes. Kirby, Voltaire and Zelda flee just in time with the (real) Warp Star in a pursuit of the Halberd. In the Skyworld, Pit helplessly watches the stadium consumed by the Subspace explosion. He is later summoned by Palutena, who bestows him a magical bow as his weapon. Pit gracefully descends from Palutena's palace into the clouds below and begins his journey. Pit very quickly must begin to fight, for the Halberd passes through Skyworld and deposits a payload of Shadow Bugs. Then he spots Mario's trophy, which is revived and was blown away from Petey's attack earlier. The two pursue the Halberd but weren't fast enough. Meanwhile, Kirby, Voltaire and Zelda have been flying about in the search of the Halberd. They have only started exploring the ship's roof when the Arwing catches up to the Halberd and engages it in combat; the Arwing is skilled at dodging heavy enemy fire, but only up until the Halberd employs its Combo Cannon, which scores a direct hit. It is spiraling out of control, nearly colliding with the trio. They make a landing on a regoin of the Skyworld named the Sea of Clouds, as they explore the place. Notable Cast Almost all characters from Super Smash Bros. Brawl would've been present and took their roles (Some are absent due to the plot being altered a little). Kirby would've been owned by Fairy27 as well, since he took the major role (more like, fitting for a main protagonist), but he got scrapped, especially that The Planted AKEE took him as his own later on. This doesn't mean she was going to own most characters from Brawl though; she would make them "Free-use". Master Hand would've come back with a slightly different role, but the user forgot that already owned him. Tabuu would've been an exclusive villain to this room, but the user felt like she was using many villains that she couldn't really handle. Trivia *The synopsis was taken from the description of This World..., Dojo update on July 20, 2007. *Part of an allusion, this was based on Super Smash Bros. Brawl's Adventure Mode: The Subspace Emissary. **Because of this, it would've been the only room that the title was based on a game mode. The Flash of Shadows took this instead.